An Deiner Statt
by Achilleus
Summary: Er wird sich opfern. Für die Liebe.
1. Default Chapter

**TROJA SLASH: An deiner Statt**  
  
Rating: PG 13 – R, Warnungen: Slash, Gewalt.  
  
1/?  
  
Ich sehe dich an.  
  
Nichts auf der Welt kann mich je mehr reizen als dein Antlitz.  
  
Ich habe dich von je her geliebt und nichts hat mich je davon abgehalten, dieser Liebe nachzugeben, denn ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und ich bin bereit, dafür zu sterben, wenn es je notwendig sein sollte.  
  
Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass diese Liebe nicht sein darf, aber ich gebe mich ihr dennoch hin, so wie dir, ich kann nicht aufhören dich zu lieben und mich von dir lieben zu lassen.  
  
Wenn du mit mir zusammen bist, in diesen heimlichen Stunden, von denen niemand etwas wissen darf, dann bin ich wirklich, wer ich bin, und wenn du in mir bist, dann bin ich erst vollständig. Es ist ein Schmerz, dich außerhalb von mir zu wissen, und könnte ich, wie ich wollte, so würde ich dich nie aus meinem Bette lassen.  
  
Doch sie dürfen es nicht wissen!  
  
Sie dürfen uns nie erwischen, sonst wären wir des Todes, alle beide!  
  
Wie ich dich liebe....  
  
ich küsse dich, so tief und leidenschaftlich ich nur kann, und ich ziehe dich auf mich, am liebsten söge ich dich ein, ich will alles von dir und ich will es jetzt.  
  
Nimm mich, nimm mich so fest und so hart du kannst, ich will dich spüren, ich will dich ganz tief in mir spüren.... und dann verströme dich in mir, gib mir deinen warmen Samen, lass es mich fühlen, wie es ist, von dir geliebt und erfüllt zu werden....  
  
ich bekomme nie genug von dir.  
  
Ich weiß, dass es nicht sein darf.  
  
Und dennoch kann ich nicht von dir lassen.  
  
Es ist ein Fehler, dich zu lieben.  
  
Und doch möchte ich nie etwas anderes tun.  
  
Jetzt komm, liebe mich.  
  
Liebe mich, als sei es das letzte Mal. 


	2. 2

Ich sehe dein trauriges Gesicht.  
  
Ich weiß, was ich getan habe, mein Geliebter, und du hast mich nicht verraten. Du wirst nie verstehen, weshalb ich es getan habe. Es ist nicht so, wie die anderen sagen, es ist nur, sie hat mich gedauert. Ich liebe sie nicht, ich liebe nur dich.  
  
Wieder und wieder sage ich es dir, bedecke dein Gesicht mit Küssen und versuche, dich aufzuheitern, wie ich es immer tat, und ich bin dein, dein, dein....  
  
die Götter zürnen, Liebster, sie zürnen schon lange, und du hättest mich nicht wieder holen sollen, mich nicht wieder herbringen, es war deine Sehnsucht nach mir, die alles ausgelöst hat.... warum hast du mich nicht dort gelassen, wo ich in Sicherheit war, vor dir, vor diesem Feuer, das mich verzehrt, sobald ich in deiner Nähe bin?  
  
Es war nie anders, mein Einziger, ich habe immer nur dich geliebt. Immer nur dich. Und ich wusste, ich durfte nicht, ich darf nicht, aber ich tue es, bei allen Göttern, ich liebe dich.... und niemand wird mich von dir trennen, niemand.  
  
Die Götter sind neidisch auf uns.  
  
Sie neiden uns unsere Liebe, und sie werden sich rächen.  
  
Das hat nichts mit ihr zu tun, Liebster.  
  
Ich habe sie nur gerettet vor dem, der sie nur misshandelte. Es war nur Nächstenliebe.  
  
Dich liebe ich, dich, dich, dich. Glaub mir.  
  
Du nickst und küsst mich.  
  
Ich greife in deine vollen braunen Locken, den meinen so ähnlich, und ziehe dich wieder zu mir, in mich.  
  
Bleib bei mir, flüstere ich, bleib bei mir bis ans Ende aller Tage.  
  
Ich will für dich sterben, wenn es sein muss, nur - verlass mich nicht. 


	3. 3

Stirb nicht für mich, höre ich dich sagen, und du bist so stark, so groß, so warm.... ich hab dich von jeher geliebt, Hektor, mein großer Bruder, und nie war meine Liebe so rein, wie sie unter Brüdern hätte sein sollen, ich weiß es.... ich weiß es ja, aber zu sehr verlangte mich nach deinen Armen, nach deiner starken Brust, nach deinen Schultern, deinem Geschlecht.... ich sah in dir immer das, was ich gerne selbst gewesen wäre, und doch ist es gut, dass ich nicht bin wie du... sonst hättest du mich nicht begehrt, sonst wäre es mir nicht gelungen, dich in mich verliebt zu machen. Ich weiß, dass ich schön bin wie ein Mädchen und das ist es, was dich so rührt - meine Zartheit, meine Schwäche. Ja, komm, schütze mich, großer Bruder, lege deine Arme um mich und schütze mich. Wie früher, als wir noch Kinder waren.... da warst du mein Beschützer... und dann erkannte ich, wie sehr ich dich liebte und meine aufkeimende Männlichkeit ließ in meinen Träumen keinen Zweifel mehr daran, wen ich wollte, in wen ich verliebt war, wem ich mich hingeben wollte...   
  
Du siehst mich an, mit diesen wundervollen braunen sanften Augen und ich küsse sie, alle beide, ich lasse sie tief in meine Seele einbrennen und dann muss ich dich haben... ich gleite an deinem Körper herab und bedecke dich mit Küssen, bis ich an den Mittelpunkt deiner Lust gerate, der sich mir begierig entgegenreckt. Und ich lasse meine Zunge darüber gleiten, so wie du es magst, zunächst ganz sanft, dann schlage ich meine Lippen darum, und dann werde ich fordernder, lecke und sauge an dir, weil ich dich schmecken will... weil ich schmecken will, was ich zum Teil selbst bin...   
  
ist es Narzissmus, der mich dich lieben lässt, frage ich mich, während ich dich tief in meinen Mund nehme, ist es der Reiz, einen Teil von sich selbst zu lieben?   
  
Du bist mein Vorbild, du bist mein Zerrspiegel - nie werde ich sein wie du - du bist mein Geliebter, mein Bruder....  
  
und als du deine Lust in mich fließen lässt und mir gibst, nach was ich so dürste, da überfällt mich fast Verzweiflung, bei der Vorstellung, ich könnte dich eines Tages verlieren.   
  
Ohne dich will ich nicht leben, flüstere ich, als ich auftauche zu deinem Gesicht, dich noch auf meinen Lippen, und ich küsse dich, wie ein Ertrinkender, ahnend, dass es nicht mehr lange währen wird.


End file.
